Harry Potter et les Lois de la Génétique
by Fruitoxique
Summary: Lorsqu'Hermione revient de ses vacances, elle s'est éprise d'une science moldue appelée génétique. Mais que se passe-t-il si elle calcule les probabilités que les parents de son meilleur ami soient réellement James et Lily ? Révélations ? Mais si ce n'est pas eux... alors qui ? Amoureux de Sciences, vous êtes aussi admit :
1. Les vacances d'Hermione

Harry Potter et les Lois de la Génétique

_Disclaimer : Tous les personnages sont présents sont fictifs, j__'__ai pris quelques libertés par rapport à ceux dont on ne parle pas. Tout appartient à JK Rowling._

_Cette fic se situe aux alentours de la quatrième année. _

_Nb : Les statistiques présentes dans ces fic__'__ sont réelles, bien que ne comportant pas les exceptions et les choses trop complexes. J__'__espère que la science ne vous effraie pas trop, j__'__ai fais de mon mieux pour que ce soit compréhensible :)__  
_

I : Les vacances d'Hermione

Les vacances de Pâques se terminaient. Comme souvent, Harry était resté à l'école. Il ne souhaitait pas rentrer chez les Dursley, et de toute manière, c'était réciproque. Son vrai chez lui, c'était là, c'était ici, à Poudlard. Ron arriva le premier, le samedi précédent la rentrée. Harry était en train de jouer aux échecs avec un élève de Poufsouffle et semblait en bien mauvaise posture lorsqu'il vit son ami débarquer. Ils se donnèrent une accolade amicale avant de s'asseoir pour discuter.

- Alors, ça s'est bien passé ? Demanda-t-il, en ouvrant un œuf au chocolat certainement reçu depuis peu.

Harry soupira.

- Mouais. Comme d'habitude… J'me suis un peu ennuyé mais ça va.

- Pas au point d'aller lire à la bibliothèque ? Demanda le rouquin avec un sourire.

Harry pouffa de rire. Non, tout de même pas. C'était plutôt le genre d'Hermione. En parlant d'elle, il n'avait pas vraiment eu de ses nouvelles, ce qui l'inquiétait un peu.

- Elle t'a envoyé des lettres ? Demanda-t-il à Ron.

- Qui cha ? Demanda-t-il la bouche pleine.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, c'était évident.

- Ah ! Hermione ! Non. Et toi ?

Harry fit non de la tête. Par quoi Hermione pouvait-elle être tellement occupée pour ne pas envoyer de lettres à ses amis ? Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes, même malgré ses plannings souvent chargés.

- Sûrement la tête dans les livres ! S'exclama-t-il avant qu'ils ne se mirent à rire.

- T'as déjà révisé pour les examens ? Demanda Ron.

- Euh… un peu, répondit Harry, visiblement embarrassé. Et toi, s'empressa-t-il de dire.

Les oreilles de son ami se teintèrent de rouge alors qu'il disait s'y être mis quelques jours de ses vacances.

Le professeur Dumbledore entra dans la grande salle, brisant leur conversation quelque peu embarrassante. Et surtout, cela annonçait le repas, ce qui ravis les deux adolescents. Ils mangèrent de bon cœur en se racontant leurs vacances respectives. Ron avait vu son cousin Charlie et il leur avait montré un œuf de dragon, avant de repartir. Il avait essayé de se renseigner un peu pour la dernière épreuve qu'Harry affronterait, sans succès. Harry quant à lui, avait eu la permission de s'entraîner quelques jours au Quidditch, pour s'occuper et ne pas trop s'angoisser pour le tournoi.

- Ouaaah, je suis repu, dit Ron.

- Moi aussi, dit Harry, qui n'avait pourtant pas mangé le quart de la part de Ron.

Ils montèrent tout les deux dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, pour se détendre un peu avant d'aller se coucher.

À peine furent-ils entré qu'ils virent Hermione, le nez plongé dans un bouquin. Elle ne les entendit même pas entrer.

- Hermione ! S'écria Harry.

La jeune fille releva la tête, l'air déconcerté. Harry la prit dans ses bras, et elle fit de même, alors que Ron la salua simplement.

- Tu es là depuis quand ? Demanda-t-il.

- Oh, cela doit faire, une heure peut être, j'ai déjà monté mes affaires dans ma chambre, dit elle.

- Pourquoi tu ne nous as pas donné de tes nouvelles, demanda Harry.

- Et bien, figurez vous que… J'ai découvert un truc génial !

Les deux garçons se regardèrent. Ron leva discrètement les yeux au ciel, ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre, et Harry eut un sourire.

- En fait, pendant les vacances, après avoir révisé le programme scolaire, je m'ennuyais alors j'ai fouillé un peu dans la bibliothèque de la maison…

- Quoi, t'as pas encore tout lu ? Coupa Ron, ironique.

Elle lui jeta un regard noir avant de reprendre.

- Donc, je suis tombé sur un livre de génétique ! Et c'est vraiment passionnant !

- C'est quoi ? Questionna le roux, qui semblait pourtant n'en avoir pas grand-chose à faire.

- Euh, je crois que ça concerne les gènes, et l'hérédité, non ? Hésita Harry.

- Exactement ! Jubila Hermione. Donc, je peux faire des statistiques par rapport aux traits héréditaires ! J'ai lu au moins quatre livres sur le sujet !

Ron bailla, ce qui attira les foudres d'Hermione, mais elle refusait de s'interrompre.

- Par exemple Ron, c'est normal si vous êtes tous roux dans votre famille !

- Bien trouvé, ironisa Harry.

- Non ! Mais je veux dire, si ta mère, ou alors ton père, avait eu les cheveux marrons, probablement aucun d'entre vous n'aurait été roux !

- Super, dit-il en baillant.

- Pourquoi, probablement ? Demanda Harry.

- Et bien, d'après le père de Ronald, tous sont roux dans sa famille, donc, ils possèdent tous deux gênes roux. Mais si Molly avait eu des cheveux Marrons, qui est un gêne dominant, il en aurait été de même pour tous ses enfants si ses parents aussi, ou pour la moitié - enfin plus ou moins - si elle avait juste porté le gêne roux et exprimé le brun !

- J'ai justement été emprunté un livre à la bibliothèque quand je suis arrivée. Il recence les élèves de Poudlard de toutes les générations !

- Donc, environ chaque membre de ta famille était roux, Ronald.

- Cool, marmonna-t-il.

- Euh, tu aurais des informations sur… ma… famille ? Demanda Harry d'un ton inquiet.

- Et bien…

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me laisser des Reviews si la suite vous intéresse, les deux prochains chapitre sont presque terminés ;) Si ça vous plaît je publierai un peu plus d'un chapitre par semaine :)


	2. La famille Evans

Harry Potter et les Lois de la Génétique

II : La famille Evans

Hermione joue un instant avec une mèche de cheveux.

- Hermione ! Insista Harry. Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Bien, je ne suis pas sûre que tes parents, soit tout deux tes vrais parents…

- Quoi ? S'étrangla Harry. Ron s'était levé d'un coup. Cette fois, c'est lui qui foudroya Hermione. Comment osait-elle dire une chose pareille des défunts parents de son meilleur ami ?

- Non Ron, l'interrompit Harry. Continue Hermione.

- Ne te fais pas d'espoir, Harry, dit Ron, je ne veux pas… que ça te fasse mal. Dit Hermione, soudainement compatissante.

- Non, c'est bon, conclut-il, prêt à écouter les propos de sa meilleure amie.

Ron vint s'asseoir près d'eux. Aucun du trio d'Or ne voulait que cette histoire s'ébruite. - Donc, je n'ai pas encore fait de calcul, je préférais avoir ton accord. Tu es sûr Harry ?

Le brun réfléchit un instant. Son regard sembla se perdre dans le vague.

- Oui. Dit-il. Mais pour moi, James et Lily Evans seront toujours mes parents.

Hermione eut un petit sourire triste, puis continua de tourner les pages du registre des élèves.

- Donc, ta mère était rousse, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Hermione.

Harry hocha la tête, content que son amie respecte cette appellation.

- Et des yeux verts… Comme les tiens ? Dit elle en souriant.

- Tu vois que c'est ma mère, dit le brun, malicieux.

- Si c'était si simple… Murmura la jeune fille.

Harry fronça les sourcils, ce ne pouvait être plus compliqué. - En fait, le gêne des yeux clairs est récessif, mais normalement le gêne vert domine sur le bleu et le gêne marron sur les autres, tu me suis ? - Euh, pas vraiment…

- Alors, Harry, ta mère avait les yeux verts, et ta tante Pétunia…

- Euh, bleu, je ne pourrai jamais les oublié, dit Harry.

Il y eu un léger silence, durant lequel aucun d'entre eux ne parla. Ils attendaient les paroles d'Hermione.

- Vu que tes grands parents étaient des moldus, ils ne figurent pas dans les élèves de Poudlard, cependant on peut faire des statistiques.

A ce dernier mot Ron sembla tiquer.

- Si le père avait les yeux marrons mais le gêne bleu, et la mère les yeux vert…

Père / Mère :... Vert (v)... Bleu (b)

Marron (M)... Mv - Marron ...Mb -Marron

Bleu (b)...Vb - Vert ...bb - Bleu

Harry regarda le dessin sans réellement comprendre. Il comprenait encore mieux les potions de la chauve souris des cachots. Ron de son côté, avait complètement abandonné et ne semblait intéressé que par les conclusions.

- Cela aurait aussi pu fonctionner si les deux parents avaient les yeux vert avec le gêne bleu, mais le cas est beaucoup plus rare. Donc, celui-ci est le plus envisageable, dit-elle avec satisfaction.

- Pfff, c'est compliqué, marmonna Harry.

- Mais non ! Répliqua Hermione. Il y avait 25% de chance que ta tante aient les yeux bleu, et puis 25% de chance pour que ta mère ait les yeux verts. Si, ta grand-mère avait le gêne bleu, mais vu les yeux de ta tante, il n'y a pas d'autres possibilités.

- Euh ouais, murmura le brun.

- Et pour que ton grand père ait des yeux marrons avec le gêne bleu, il avait un parent…

- Fait un dessin, c'est plus facile, lui dit Harry, qui n'arrivait plus à suivre.

Grands parents de Lily et Pétunia (côté paternel) :

Père / Mère : ...Marron (M)... Marron (M)

Bleu (b)... Mb - Marron ...Mb - Marron

Bleu (b)... Mb - Marron ...Mb - Marron

- Oui, et ? Dit-il, un peu exaspéré, tu comptes faire tout mon arbre généalogique ?

- Non, attends, dit-elle.

Grands parents de Lily et Pétunia (côté maternel) :

Père / Mère : ... Bleu (b)... Bleu (b)

Vert (v)... Vb - Vert... Vb - Vert

Vert (v)... Vb - Vert... Vb - Vert

- Maintenant, là il y a d'autres possibilités, mais je ne sais pas si tes arrières grands parents t'intéressent beaucoup, dit-elle en voyant l'air agacé de son ami.

- Pas vraiment, marmonna-t-il.

- Je me suis renseignée sur le pourcentage de personnes aux yeux marrons, bleu et vert, et en général, je marrons est la plus présent. Puis vient le bleu, puis le vert.

- Et ?

- Vu que le vert n'est pas tellement courant, je ne pense pas que ton père ait pu avoir ce gêne, donc ta mère l'avait forcément… Et il était dominant chez elle vu qu'il s'exprimait. Donc, elle était certainement Vb, comme je te l'ai dis.

- Et ? J'ai toujours pas compris…

- Connais-tu une autre personne aux yeux verts ?

- Euh… Non.

- Je me disais bien, j'ai bien regarder dans le livre de recensement scolaire et très peu d'élèves de l'âge de ton père, ou plus ou moins, avaient les yeux verts.

- Donc, continua-t-elle…

- Ta mère a de grandes chances d'être ta mère, enfin, biologiquement, je veux dire, dit-elle, triomphante.

Harry ne pu retenir un sourire. Mais soudain, une sorte de fatalité le frappa.

- Et… mon père ?

* * *

J'ai vraiment essayé de faire pour un mieux pour remettre des tableaux mais pas moyens ^^


	3. La famille Potter

Harry Potter et les Lois de la Génétique

III : La famille Potter

- Tu sais, j'ai fais beaucoup de recherche pendant mes vacances, continua Hermione, tu savais que ton père était un sang-pur ?

- Non, on ne me l'avait jamais dit… Dit Harry, intrigué.

- Et bien, ton ancêtre s'appelait Ignotus Peverell…

- J'ai déjà entendu mon père mentionné ce type, dit Ron, qui semblait venir de se réveiller.

- Oui, d'ailleurs ta famille est parente avec les familles Black, remarqua Hermione.

- Je sais, ma mère m'en a vaguement parlé, dit le roux d'un air oisif.

- Revenons au sujet de base, dit-elle en se retournant vers Harry.

Le jeune homme espérait que son amie cesserait très vite de faire ce genre de statistiques. Il ne savait pas grand-chose de sa famille, et il ne voulait pas que le peu de connaissance qu'il en avait soit en fait… un mensonge.

Et si… son père… était… en vie ? Il se frappa mentalement, penser cela était une insulte à la mémoire de son père, qui avait donné sa propre vie pour le sauver lui. Mais sa curiosité était grandissante au fur et à mesure qu'Hermione parlait.

Elle brisa à nouveau le fil de ses pensées.

- En gros, les caractères héréditaires principaux sont les suivants : couleur des yeux, couleur de cheveux, couleur de la peau, le nez, le visage, etc…

- Oui, mais je ressemble à mon père, objecta Harry.

- Exact, mais tes ancêtres se ressemblaient aussi, dit-elle.

- Ce qui prouve que je suis le fils de mon père, conclut Harry.

- Et bien non.

Harry la regarda d'un air étonné. Comment ça, non ?

- Etant donné que les arbres généalogiques des sorciers ne cessent de se croiser, c'est peut être simplement dû à un ancêtre commun…

Harry était estomaqué. Alors cette ressemblance avec son père ne voulait pas dire grand-chose ? Il est vrai que Ron ressemblait à pas mal de ces ancêtres figurants dans le livre qu'Hermione avait emprunté. Il déglutit avec difficulté.

- En fait, c'est la couleur des yeux qui m'a mise sur la piste… commença-t-elle.

Mais cette fois, sa voix n'avait pas la même intonation. Cette fois, elle sembla inquiète. Et Harry sentait chacun de ses mots résonné dans sa tête comme un écho sans fin.

- Donc, James avait les yeux marrons n'est-ce pas ?

- Euh oui, dit Harry.

Alors, voilà plusieurs hypothèse :

- Pour que tu ais les yeux verts, tu père devait avoir le gêne vert ou bleu :

Père / Mère -_- Vert (v) _-_-_-_ Bleu (b) 

Marron (M) -_- Mv = Marron -_- Mb = Marron

Vert (v) -_-_- vv = Vert -_-_ - Vb = Vert

- Dans ce cas là, tu avais 50% de chance d'avoir les yeux verts. Et l'autre cas possible

Père / Mère -_- Vert (v) _-_-_-_ Bleu (b) 

Marron (M) -_- Mv = Marron -_- Mb = Marron

Bleu (b) -_-_- Vb = Vert -_-_ - bb = Vert

- Là les chances sont de 25% seulement…

- Seulement quoi ? Objecta Harry.

- J'ai observé tes grands parents et tes arrières grands parents et… Tous ont des yeux marrons sauf certains cousins éloignés, dit-elle en faisant la moue.

- Et ça signifie quoi ? Demanda Harry qui devenait de plus en plus inquiet.

- Que ton père avait très peu de chance de porter le gêne bleu… ou vert… et qu'il ne portait que deux gênes dominants marrons.

Père / Mère -_- Vert (v) _-_-_-_ Bleu (b)

Marron (M) -_- Mv = Marron -_- Mb = Marron

Marron (M) -_- Mb = Marron -_-_Mb = Marron

- Dans ce cas de figure, dit Hermione, les chances pour qu'il soit réellement ton père sont… quasi nulles.

Harry était atterré. Comment était-ce possible ? Hermione devait se tromper. C'était surréaliste. Il ressemblait à son père non ? Mais à d'autres gens aussi… Et si James Potter n'était pas son père, qui était-ce ? Était-il toujours en vie ?

- Je pense que je vais aller me coucher, dit Harry. J'ai besoin de digérer tout cela.

- Tu ne veux pas savoir qui pourrait… être, enfin, tu vois, essaya Ron, qui semblait attentif depuis quelques temps.

- Pas aujourd'hui… Demain. D'accord.

Hermione hocha de la tête, cela faisait tellement de chamboulements pour Harry en une seule journée, il devait prendre le temps de réfléchir. Voulait-il vraiment le savoir ?

* * *

J'espère que le trait fort scientifique de cette Fancfic ne vous a pas dérangé ;) J'espère aussi que ça vous plaît ;)

Merci pour les reviews, et effectivement, j'ai simplifier un peu les choses, il ne faudrait pas non plus que ce soit incompréhensible :)


	4. Black ? Vous avez dit Black ?

Harry Potter et les Lois de la Génétique

IV : Black… ou pas Black ?

Le lendemain, c'est un Harry encore fort éprouvé qui se leva de bonne heure. C'était le dernier jour avant la rentrée des classes et il ne se sentait vraiment pas prêt. Sans compter cette histoire troublante concernant sa famille.

Toute la nuit, il n'avait cessé d'y repenser. Encore et encore. Au point qu'il n'en avait presque pas dormi. Il descendit dans la salle commune et s'aperçut que ni Ron, ni Hermione ne s'y trouvaient.

Bien qu'il n'ait pas très faim, il se rendit dans la grande salle, où il trouva ses deux amis en train de déjeuner.

- Chalut Harry ! Dit Ron la bouche pleine.

- Oh Harry, dit Hermione, tu n'as pas l'air en forme…

Il fit la moue, ne sachant trop que répondre. - J'ai pas très bien dormi, marmonna-t-il. À cause de… enfin, d'hier.

- Je suis désolée Harry, vraiment, je ne pensais pas que cette histoire de génétique irait si loin, je ne voulais pas te blesser, s'excusa Hermione, rouge de honte.

- Non, c'est rien. La vérité est parfois bonne à savoir…

Hermione ne tint pas compte des propos du brun et le prit dans ses bras en guise de réconfort. Ron, quant à lui, fixait inlassablement son assiette. Mais cette fois, il n'y touchait pas.

- En fait, j'aimerais juste savoir… Si tu saurais déterminer avec exactitude qui est… mon… père biologique.

Le deux derniers mots lui déchirèrent la gorge tant ils étaient durs à dire. Il n'employait pas ce terme. Encore moins quand il ne s'agissait pas de James. Ils sortirent de sa bouche tel murmure. Hermione, voyant que l'attention commençait à se porter sur eux, décida qu'il valait mieux en parler dans la salle commune de Gryffondor.

- Donc, comment on doit s'y prendre, demanda Ron une fois qu'ils furent tranquille.

- Je pense qu'il faut procéder par élimination. C'est le moyen le plus rapide car il y a beaucoup de combinaison possible pour l'apparence de ton… père.

Les deux garçons acquiescèrent.

- Seulement, il faut que je te dise quelque chose avant. - Quoi ? Dit Harry avant même de s'être demandé ce qu'elle voulait.

- Ce genre de statistiques ne sont pas fiables à 100%, donc, s'il te plaît, _n__'__espère pas._

- D'accord, Répondit Harry, plus déterminé que jamais.

- J'y ai beaucoup réfléchit, Harry, et je suis persuadée que cette personne, tu la connais.

- Ah bon, pourquoi ? Répondirent en cœur Harry et Ron.

- Tout simplement parce que tous les sorciers savent que tu es… différent. Que tu peux accomplir de grandes choses. Ce n'est pas pour rien que Voldemort veut te tuer si tu veux mon avis…

Un lourd silence écrasa la pièce, ainsi que l'atmosphère pesante qui y régnait. Chacun semblait réfléchir à la question.

- Je pense qu'Hermione à raison, dit Ron. Personne ne peut ignorer que son fils est en danger ! Donc il doit être pas loin pour veiller sur toi !

- Oui, ça se tient, dit Harry…

Une idée lui vint alors en tête, sans même qu'il prenne le temps de réfléchir.

- Sirius ! Et si c'était lui ? Dit-il.

- Peut-être, marmonna Hermione, loin d'être enthousiaste.

- Comment ça, peut être ? S'étrangla Harry. Pourquoi ce ne serait pas lui ?

- Tu crois vraiment qu'il aurait fait ça à James ? A son meilleur ami ? Si tu étais son fils, il t'aurais gardé près de lui ? Il ne t'aurait pas abandonné…

- Mais c'était peut être pour me protéger ! Protesta Harry.

- Bien, de toute façon, rien ne coûte de vérifier, dit Hermione pour détendre l'atmosphère.

- Uhm… Dit Hermione en voyant la photo de Sirius dans son livre.

- Quoi ? Demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils. - Il n'aurait pas… les yeux gris ?

- Ben si, pourquoi ?

- Et bien, la couleur grise est, d'après ce que j'en ai lu, la plus rare au monde je crois. Je veux dire, quand elle ne contient pas de mélange avec du bleu, du vert ou du marron.

Elle sorti alors quelques arbres généalogiques de son sac. Ron se demanda vraiment où elle pouvait trouver le temps de faire tout ça à l'approche des examens.

- Donc, tu vois, c'est la famille Black.

- La famille de Sirius ? Dit Harry avec une étincelle dans les yeux.

(nda : Il n'y pas encore vu le square grimmaut)

- Oui, j'ai fais beaucoup de recherche, dit Hermione, repoussant une mèche de cheveux.

Harry détailla l'arbre, cela représentait plusieurs générations de la famille de son parrain. De… « sa » famille.

- On trouve très peu d'informations sur le gêne gris en fait, ce qui rend la généalogie plus difficile à établir, dit Hermione. Il paraît que c'est une variante du noir, et du marron, qui font partie d'un même gêne. Qui est donc… Dominant.

- Traduit en français 'Mione, dit Ron.

Elle ne pu s'empêcher de soupirer à l'allusion du roux, il fallait donc tout leur apprendre ?

- Donc, je continue, vu que la densité de mélanine - Ron laissa tomber sa tête sur le bureau en guise de commentaire - est différente, c'Est-ce qui fait qu'il a le gêne marron/noir.

Ronald se frappait désormais la tête contre le bureau. Harry se mit à rire. Il revoyait Dobby dans sa chambre. « Méchant Dobby, Méchant Dobby ». Malgré la situation, il se prit d'un fou rire.

- Non, plus sérieusement, reprit Hermione après avoir esquissé un sourire, j'ai regardé, Bellatrix Black/Lestranges est sa cousine.

- Mais c'est une… une… Mangemort ! S'exclama le roux. Elle est à Azkaban !

- Chut, moins fort, dit Harry voyant des regards se porter sur eux.

- Oui, mais elle figure dans les élèves ayant été à Poudlard. Et a… des yeux noirs… - Ce qui veut dire… que Sirius ne peut pas être mon père, c'est ça ? Demanda tristement Harry à Hermione.

- Les chances sont vraiment très infîmes.

- Remarque… dit Ron, Harry Black. Ça sonne vraiment faux.

- Ce n'est pas tout les amis, mais il serait peut être temps d'aller nous coucher. On reparlera de tout ça demain, mais là, il se fait tard. On commence par potions, je refuse de me faire incendier par votre faute.

- Bien Madame, ironisa Ron.


	5. Pas lui ?

Harry Potter et les Lois de la Génétique

V : Pas lui ?!

Harry avait mal dormi, une fois de plus. Ces événements n'étaient décidément pas de tout repos. Il ne savait même plus quoi penser. Si ça se trouve, ses vrais parents été de toute façon morts. Il ne devait pas se faire d'espoir, c'était une évidence. - Ça va Harry ? Demanda Ron en voyant la mine fatiguée de son meilleur ami.

Il grogna quelque chose avant de s'asseoir à côté de lui dans la grande salle.

- Mange un peu, lui dit Hermione.

- Oui, je sais, je sais, fit-il en brassant l'air avec sa main, comme pour repousser les paroles qui venaient embuer un peu plus ses pensées.

- J'ai besoin de savoir… Dit-il après quelques instants.

- On trouvera, conclut la jeune fille avec détermination.

Il était encore fort pâle lorsqu'il se rendit en cours de potions. Mais ce n'était pas le visage de la chauve souris des cachots qui allait améliorer les choses. Pfff, qui pourrait avoir envie de fabriquer des potions débiles ? Se demanda-t-il.

C'est dans un claquement de porte assourdissant que le cours commença, comme toujours. Au programme, ils devaient préparer une potion aux choix, pour s'entraîner pour les examens. Harry feuilletait les pages de son livres de cours, ne sachant pas laquelle choisir parmi le programme qui leur était imposé.

Hermione, quant à elle, semblait déjà en train de commencer. Elle coupait tranquillement des ingrédients. Elle préparait un mortier, versait un peu de liquide dans son chaudron. Elle prit alors une petite fiole de liquide verdâtre pour l'ajouter à sa mixture.

Ce qu'il se passe ensuite était très flou. C'était comme si la jeune fille s'était faite foudroyée sur place. Elle laissa tomber ce qu'elle tenait dans les mains. La fiole s'écrasa sur son bureau, tâchant par la même occasion son chemisier. Elle porta une main à sa bouche, le regard perdu.

- Hermione ! Crièrent Harry et Ron, témoins de la scène.

- Miss Granger, railla le professeur, si vous pouviez essayer de ne pas faire exploser ma classe, vous me rendriez un immense service. J'enlève 10 points à Gryffondor pour votre maladresse.

- Hermione, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Harry en secouant légèrement la jeune fille.

- Et si c'était… lui.

- Qui ça lui ? Demanda Ron sans comprendre.

- Rogue, murmura-t-elle dans un soupir.

- Qu… quoi ? S'étrangla Harry. Lui ? Non. Impossible, Hermione, tu dis n'importe quoi !

- Vous avez un problème peut être ?

Le professeur était tout près d'eux. Ils ne l'avaient même pas entendu arriver.

- Je peux vous aider peut être ? Il avait tout sauf l'air disposé à faire quoi que ce soit pour eux. Son regard noir sondait les jeunes gens à la recherche d'une réponse.

- Ce n'est… rien, dit Hermione. Rien du tout. Elle lança un sort de nettoyage et alla rechercher une nouvelle fiole alors que les deux garçons retournaient à leur bureau, sous le regard mauvais de leur professeur.

- Hermione, c'est impossible ! - Si ! Répliqua-t-elle, il a le même âge que James et Sirius.

- Mais pas lui ! Réfléchis ! Pas avec ma mère !

- Tu sais quoi ? Dit-elle, vexée de se voir traiter de la sorte, on a qu'à vérifier.

Hermione passa son temps de midi à éplucher le catalogue des élèves, mais sans succès.

- Rogue ne serait pas un né-moldu, tout de même, ria Ron.

- Je ne sais pas. Je ne vois son nom figuré nulle part si ce n'est sous sa photo. Et je ne sais pas si sa mère pourrait être dedans.

- On fait quoi alors ? Demanda Ron.

- Je n'en sais rien, on ne peut pas non plus lui faire avaler du véritaserum ! Dit Harry.

- Oui, je me vois mal le lui verser dans son café, dit Ron.

- Moi, j'ai une idée, claironna Hermione.

Les deux adolescents la regardèrent, les sourcils froncés. Elle avait vraiment réponse à tout, ç'en était presque agaçant. Mais dans le contexte présent, il aurait été déplacé de se plaindre.

- Du Polynectar ? T'es sérieuse, Hermione ? Cria Harry.

- La dernière fois ne t'as pas suffi ? Répliqua Ron, faisant allusion à sa mésaventure.

- Très drôle, Ronald, vraiment, rétorqua la jeune fille

- Personne ne peut approcher Rogue, c'est impossible, renchérit le roux.

- Impossible ? Vraiment ? Ça n'est pas dans mon vocabulaire.

- Tu pense à qui ? dit Harry.

- Son filleul… Drago, dit-elle avec un large sourire.

- Quoi ?!

- Drago ! Répéta-t-elle fièrement.

- Et qui s'en charge, demanda Ron, soudainement inquiet.

Les regards se tournèrent vers Harry. Celui-ci, les joues rosées, commença à fixer machinalement ses pieds. Pourquoi toujours lui ?

Parce que ça concernait SES parents. Pas ceux d'Hermione. Pas ceux de Ron. Les siens.

- Et qui l'occupera pendant ce temps là ?

- Je crois qu'il ne m'écoutera pas, dit Ron, je te laisse t'en charger, Miss-je-sais-tout.

- Bon, il me faut aussi un de ses cheveux… Dit Harry. Mais ça, je pense que ce n'est pas un problème… dit-elle sans tenir compte de la pique de son ami.

Harry leur expliqua qu'il avait club de duel avec Serpentard le lendemain, et que Drago ferait des pieds et des mains pour se battre contre lui. S'ils faisaient des étincelles, il y aurait bien quelques cheveux du blond qui se colleraient à sa robe de sorcier.

Hermione lui conseilla de jeter un sort d'aveuglement de quelques secondes, histoire de rendre la manœuvre plus facile.

- Alors le balafré, près pour un duel ? Demanda Malefoy en haussant les sourcils.

- Pour te mettre la pâtée ? Avec plaisir, répliqua le brun avec un sourire.

Tout se passe comme prévu. Le blond et lui montèrent sur la table et commencèrent dans les règles de l'art. Enfin, si commencer à 1 au lieu de trois était réglementaire, bien évidement. Après avoir réussit à éviter quelques sorts, harry fit apparaître un écran de fumée et en profita pour arracher quelques cheveux de Drago dans sa poche. Un « Aïe » se fit entendre mais personne ne s'en préoccupait.

Les deux jeunes hommes allaient reprendre leur combat à coups de sorts plus brusques, mais le professeur arrêta leur duel pour cause de non respect des règles et des sorts prévus.

- J'ai réussis ! J'en ai ! Dit-il une fois près de ses amis.

- Génial ! Et toi Hermione, tu comptes t'y prendre comment pour l'occuper ?

Elle leur jeta un regard malicieux. Elle avait une idée derrière la tête, c'était certain.

- Mais Hermione, je viens d'y penser, il faut un mois entier pour faire du Polynectar ! Pâlit Harry.

- Pas si on en a déjà, dit elle, le sourire aux lèvres.

En effet, Hermione passait une partie de ses vacances à préparer ses examens et faisait parfois des exercices supplémentaires. Elle ne pouvait pas utiliser sa baguette hors de Poudlard, alors elle préférait confectionner quelques potions.

- Demain, on passe à l'action. C'est le week-end, tu auras le choix de l'heure pour voir Rogue.

- Et je lui dis quoi ? - Fais lui décrire ses parents !

- Oui mais… comment ? - Débrouilles toi ! Moi je vais me coucher, il faut que mon plan fonctionne et que j'arrive à occuper Drago.


	6. Conversation autour d'une tasse de thé

Harry Potter et les Lois de la Génétique

VI : Conversations autour d'une tasse de thé

- Je m'en vais occuper Malefoy, dit Hermione, quand je te ferai signe, tu iras aux toilette boire ta potion, changer ta cravate, et puis chez Rogue, ok ? - Oui… Et Ron ? - Il sera là en renfort si Drago veut partir.

- Ok, dit le roux qui se sentait inutile jusqu'à lors.

Hermione s'en alla. Comme prévu, le blond traînait dans les couloirs des cachots. Elle s'approcha tranquillement de lui, malgré les regards inquisiteurs des autres Serpentards.

- Malefoy ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Granger ?

Ron observait la scène d'un peu plus loin. Il n'entendait pas vraiment ce qu'ils se disaient, mais il pouvait presque voir la tension qui régnait dans le corridor.

- J'ai a te parler… en privé, dit-elle, un regard dédaigneux pour ses deux acolytes.

- Ouh, Granger veut me parler, une déclaration enflammée peut être, cria-t-il bien fort de le couloir.

- Certainement pas, ignoble crétin !

- Espèce de Sang-de…

Tout s'était figé. La baguette d'Hermione pointait la tête du Serpentard, effrayé.

- Pardon ? Demanda Hermione d'un air angélique.

- Donc, tu veux juste me parler des paris pour la dernière épreuve du tournoi ? Pourquoi t'en parle pas à tes petits copains de Gryffondor, les deux grands débiles roux.

- Je ne te permets pas ! Rugit Ron, sortant de sa cachette.

- Tiens, Weasmoche aussi ?

- La ferme Malefoy, lui répliqua-t-il.

Le blond jura plus utile de l'écouter. Le roux faisait tout de même 15kg de plus que lui, et il était seul contre deux. Il n'aurait pas dû se laisser embarquer dans cette histoire.

- On s'est dit qu'Harry le prendrait mal, improvisa Hermione, on aimerait parler 3 gallions sur Cédric.

- Diggory ? Tient donc, dit-il avec un sourire mesquin.

- Sans commentaires, fulmina Ron, les oreilles rougeoyantes.

- Trois gallions chacun ? Tu sais t'offrir ça, la belette ?

Hermione retint Ron de se jeter sur le Serpentard. Celui-ci, effectivement était désormais occupé pour un moment avec cette histoire de pari.

De son côté, Harry avait reçu le signal. Il s'était rendu, comme prévu, dans les toilettes. Il avait ajouté les cheveux de son ennemis juré dans son verre de Polynectar et l'avait bu d'une traite. Le goût n'avait pas changé, toujours aussi infâme. Peut être même plus.

Il se regarda dans le miroir. Ses cheveux s'étaient éclaircis, ses yeux avait pris une teinte acier. Il était la copie conforme de Drago Malefoy. Il se serait presque frappé lui-même pour le plaisir.

Il n'avait pas le temps, il fallait qu'il se dépêche. Il se rendit dans les cachots sans attendre, où il se retrouva coincé par Crabbe et Goyle.

- Elle te voulait quoi ?

Ils devaient parler d'Hermione. Il fallait qu'il trouve une excuse. Vite. Le temps était compté. Et puis, il était Drago Malefoy désormais.

- Bouge de là. Dit-il simplement, l'air le plus hautain possible.

Il pu ensuite descendre jusqu'à la salle de cours du Professeur Rogue. Il hésita une seconde avant de frapper à la part; puis prit une grand inspiration. « C'est pour ta famille, Harry ».

Il frappa trois coup, essayant de se faire entendre. Au début, ce fut le silence total. Rien ne semblait bouger à l'intérieur de la classe. C'est à ce moment que la porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

- Drago !? S'étonna le Professeur. Pour quelle idiotie viens tu me déranger cette fois ?

Harry avait prit toute la nuit pour établir un plan d'approche, il ne voulait surtout pas se faire repérer.

- J'ai soif…

Rogue lui jeta un regard noir avant d'aller chercher deux tasses de thé. Une fois tout deux installés, ils commencèrent à parler.

- J'aimerais savoir quelque chose de toi… dit Harry en s'installant tranquillement sur la chaise de bureau du Professeur.

- De moi ?! Répéta Rogue, qui ne comprenait pas.

- Oui… En histoire de la magie, on voit enfin quelque chose d'un peu intéressant. Les familles de sorciers célèbres… Et je me disais, tient donc… Tes parents ne sont pas dedans…

Le Professeur fixa un instant son filleul - ou du moins celui qui lui ressemblait - se demandant si il n'était pas de nouveau à la chasse au nés-moldus.

- Je suis de Sang-Mêlé Drago, tu le sais bien.

- Parle moi de ton père… essaya Harry, l'air le plus détaché possible.

- Je n'ai pas de père, dit Rogue en se retournant. Il n'existe plus. Cet infâme moldu.

Harry fut décontenancé. Alors son père, était un moldu. Et, sa mère ? C'était une sorcière alors. Il lui fallait savoir son nom.

- Et ta mère ? Dit-il, se faisait confiant.

- De loin l'une des meilleures sorcières de son époque.

- C'était quoi son nom déjà ?

- Prince. Eileen Prince. Mais… Pourquoi veux-tu savoir cela Drago ?

Il réfléchit un instant. L'inattendu se produisit. Rogue avait sortit sa baguette et sans même énoncé de sort, Harry se sentit rapetisser de dix centimètres. Il était découvert.

- POTTER ? Beugla le Professeur, visiblement très surpris.

Harry ne su même pas répondre. Il était terrorisé. Rogue s'approcha lentement de lui, sa baguette toujours pointée vers le jeune sorcier qui n'osait plus bougé.

- Que faites vous ici ? Qui vous a envoyé ?

Harry n'avait plus d'excuses valables, il était décontenancé et n'arrivait plus à articuler.

- Je… mes parents… savoir… Hermione…

- Pourriez vous faire une phrase correcte ?

- Je veux savoir qui est mon père.

Rogue resta sans voix. Qu'est-ce que c'était encore que cette histoire ? Un prétexte ridicule pour lui soutirer des informations ? Lui qui pensait que Voldemort avait envoyé quelqu'un vérifier la « qualité de son sang ».

- James Potter, petit crétin. Répondit-il en plissant les yeux.

- Ce n'est… pas… lui, haleta Harry. Hermione a prouvé le contraire.

- Cela ne m'explique pas votre venue ici.

- Elle a dit que… peut être… ce serait… _vous. _

Il articula le dernier mot avec une infinie difficulté.

- Moi ?!

Le jeune homme hoche de la tête.

- C'est impossible, trancha le Professeur.

- Pour ça, il me faut les descriptions physiques de vos parents.

Severus était bouché bée. Comment cet enfant pourrait être son fils, c'était impossible. Il ressemblait tant à James. Mais il savait qu'il ne lui ressemblait pas autant qu'on le prétendait. Il fallait qu'il démente la situation, c'était trop… étrange. Il céda et alla chercher un morceau de parchemin sur lequel il gribouilla quelques descriptions.

- Voilà, dit-il en le lui tendant.

- Merci… beaucoup… Professeur. Murmura Harry.

- Maintenant… DEHORS POTTER !

Harry raconta à ses amis tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Il était désormais dans le dortoir des garçons de Gryffondor. Les rideaux rouge et or en témoignaient.

- Dis moi que c'est pas lui Hermione, pitié. Le nez est héréditaire non.

- Oui, mais attends. Seule la mère de Rogue avait un nez… dirons nous… gros.

Nez des parents de Rogue.

Père / Mère -_- Gros (G) _-_-_-_ Gros (G)

Petit (p) -_- Gp = Gros -_- Gp = Gros

Petit (p) -_- Gp = Gros -_-_Gp = Gros

- Donc Rogue a le gêne petit à coup sûr. Ce qui veux dire que si on croise avec ta mère.

Père / Mère -_- Petit (p) _-_- Petit (p) (G)

Gros (G) -_- Gp = Gros -_- Gp = Gros

Petit (p) -_- pp = petit -_-_pp = petit

- 50% de chance, murmura Harry.

- Bon, pour être fixé, on a qu'à faire le test de yeux, ok, dit Hermione pour rassurer son ami.

- Harry, ils ont tous le gêne noir… donc, brun. Il ne peut pas être ton père.

Le brun lui sauta dans les bras. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi soulagé. Rogue, son père ? Plutôt mourir.

Mais qui restait-il dans son entourage qui serait susceptible d'être son père. Qui le surveillerait discrètement ?

- Hermione, j'ai un doute… sur quelqu'un, dit Harry.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. En tout, il y en aura encore trois à suivre ;) Mais des courts, comme toujours :)


	7. Pensine,pensine,dis moi qui est mon père

Harry Potter et les Lois de la Génétique

VII : Pensine, pensine, dis moi qui est mon père

- Mais Harry ! T'es malade ou quoi ? Dit Ron.

- C'est vrai que ce serait un peu fort, admit la brune.

Seulement Harry semblait sûr de lui.

- Tu penses vraiment qu'il pourrait être ton père ? Demanda le rouquin.

- Il prend soin de moi depuis que je suis arrivé à Poudlard, et il a veillé à ce que je reste en vie, non ?

- Oui mais bon, Dumbledore ! Ajouta le roux. T'imagines l'âge qu'il avait lorsque ta mère avait 20 ans.

Le brun fit la moue en instant, ne supportant pas l'image soudainement venue à ses yeux, mais il n'en démordit pas pour autant.

- D'un point de vue des yeux… Cela concorderait… et plutôt bien en plus…

Ron s'étrangla, ce ne pouvait être possible ! Certes Rogue était pire, mais Dumbledore… Il regarda son ami. celui-ci était bien déterminé à trouver la vérité. Mais n'était-ce pas trop dur pour lui, tout ses changements ? Déjà qu'il avait Vous-savez-qui qui le suivait depuis qu'il était bébé…

- Si, insista Hermione devant le froncement de sourcils de Ron.

Père / Mère -_- Vert (v) _-_-_-Bleu (b)

Bleu(b) -_-_ Vb = Vert -_-_- bb = Bleu

Bleu(b) -_-_ Vb = Vert -_-_- bb = Bleu

- 50% de chance ! C'est énorme, murmura Ron.

- La seule façon de s'en assurer, dit Hermione, c'est de savoir la couleur de ses cheveux…

Il y eu un court silence.

- Après tout ce temps, je ne sais pas s'il s'en lui-même, ria Ron, entraînant ses trois amis dans un fou rire.

- Tu devrais aller lui demander, Harry, lui dit la jeune fille.

Une fois de plus il se retrouvait dans une situation un peu délicate. Mais ils n'allaient pas aller à trois faire un petit tour chez Dumbledore en cette fin d'année. Ils auraient, comme à leur habitude, attiré plus d'attention que nécessaire.

Harry ne tarda pas. A cette heure-ci, le directeur était sûrement dans son bureau. Il traversa les couloirs sombres du château. Il croisa très peu de monde en cette veille des examens, jusque quelques personnes portant toujours des écussons « Potter le tricheur ». Il ne réagit pourtant pas, il était trop pressé.

- Hé Potter !

Il reconnu sans mal la voix nasillarde de Malefoy. Il se retourna et vit le blond adossé nonchalamment contre un mur.

- Tu sais que ton amie la Sang-De-Bourbe et la belette on voté contre toi pour la dernière épreuve.

Harry fut surpris. Comment était-ce possible ? Il n'était pas encore assez stressé comme ça que pour savoir que même ses amis ne le soutenaient pas. Puis il souvint, Hermione avait dit qu'elle occuperait Drago quand il irait voir son professeur de Potions. Mais il vérifierait pas après, il n'avait pas le temps dans l'immédiat.

Il tourna les talons et continua son chemin vers le bureau du directeur.

- Dragées surprises au citron, dit il distinctement à la gargouille.

En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, il était dans le bureau du directeur.

- Professeur ? Appela-t-il alors qu'il poussait lentement la porte du bureau.

Pas un bruit. Pas même un souffle.

- Professeur Dumbledore ? Insista Harry.

Toujours rien. C'est alors que dans un coin de la pièce, Harry vit un énorme récipient d'une drôle de couleur.

(nda : il n'a pas encore vu la pensine)

Il s'en approcha, tout en surveillant que son directeur ne soit pas dans les parages. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'avoir de nouveaux problèmes. Il se demandait ce que cela pouvait bien être. Le liquide semblait bouger perpétuellement, transparent avec des reflets bleutés. Presque hypnotisant Il approcha sa main et effleura le liquide. L'instant d'après, il se sentit attiré vers le contenant. Il se sentit emporté. Il se retrouva, sans qu'il puisse expliquer comment, dans le hall de Poudlard. Il se sentait fort barbouillé mais ne comprenait toujours pas.

Etrangement, les élèves qui passaient par là ne lui étaient pas familiers. Ils semblaient tous passer sans le voir. Ayant encore quelques vertiges, il interpella un élève qui semblait avoir son âge. Il ne lui répondit pas. Certainement à cause de toutes les idioties que Malefoy racontait sur lui. Il se dirigea sans attendre plus longtemps vers le bureau du directeur - et oui, une fois de plus. Il n'était pas encore arrivé qu'il croisa un professeur. Certainement une nouvelle. Elle était très jeune et pleine de vie. Elle avait des yeux noisettes et un des cheveux châtains coiffés en chignon. Elle lui rappelait vaguement quelqu'un.

- Professeur McGonagall ! Cria-t-il alors qu'il venait de la reconnaître. C'est vous ? Que se passe-t-il ?

Et une fois de plus, il se retrouvait sans réponse. Comme… Lorsque le livre de Jédusor lui avait montré le passé. Alors il serait… Dans le passé ?

C'est à ce moment là que Dumbledore sortir de son bureau pour un petit passage dans le hall. Harry ne le reconnu pas au premier coup d'œil. Sa longue chevelure rousse l'induisant en erreur. Il eut un sourire en se demandant si Ron n'était pas de famille avec lui. Leur rousseur faisaient concurrence.

- Harry ? Que fais-tu ici ?

- Pr… Professeur ? Balbutia-t-il.

Il était de retour dans le présent apparemment. Dumbledore arborait à nouveau une longue chevelure couleur argentée et avait une main posée sur son épaule.

- Je… je… m'excuse.

- Ce n'est rien Harry, tu voulais me demander quelque chose ?

- N… non, dit il avant de partir. Il était vraiment dans de beaux draps.

- Mmmh.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Hermione ? Demanda Harry, qui n'était pas encore totalement remis de ses émotions.

- Il ne peut pas être ton père. Sinon tu devrais obligatoirement être roux.

Harry se frappa la tête contre le bureau, ce n'était pas possible ! Alors qui ?

- Euh… ça veut dire que mon père ne peut pas non plus être le tien, Harry, dit Ron.

- Oui Ron, c'est exact, affirma Hermione. En bref…

James PotterSirius BlackSeverus RogueAlbus Dumbledore

Arthur Weasley

- Qui reste-t-il à présent ?

- Et bien… Si je m'en réfère à ceux qui te sont proches ou qui en ont l'air… Rubeus Hagrid, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrow, et… Lucius Malefoy…

* * *

_J'espère que ça vous a plu :) Encore un rebondissement est à prévoir avant le dénouement final, en bref, tout est encore possible :)_


	8. Plus aucun candidat !

Harry Potter et les Lois de la Génétique

VIII : Plus aucun candidat…

- En fait, ce n'est plus très compliqué, dit Hermione.

Harry un sourcil. Ce n'était pas lui qui allait faire tous ces tableaux. Ils seraient truffés d'erreurs, il en était sûr.

- Bien, Pettigrow et Malefoy sont blonds, non ?

Les deux adolescents acquiescèrent.

- Étant donné que le blond comme le roux sont des gênes récessifs, tu aurais dû être soit blond, soit roux. Or tu es brun. Les yeux de Malefoy sont gris, donc c'est comme pour Sirius, il correspond à 0%. Peter avait les yeux bleu mais la couleur de ses cheveux rend la probabilité qu'il soit ton père quasi nulle.

- Hagrid ? Demanda Ron en essayant de cacher un sourire.

- Et bien, étant donné qu'il a le gêne « petit » en lui, ce pourrait être probable… Puis ces cheveux sont d'un naturel… défaits.

- Pourquoi pas Remus ? Suggéra Ron.

- En fait, le fait qu'il soit un loug garou me dit que Lily n'aurait certainement pas eu d'enfant avec lui… Sans compter que la lycanthropie est héréditaire à presque tout les coups…

Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, alors, c'était Hagrid son vrai père ? Non…

- Mais ses yeux sont bruns.

- Et c'est là le plus épineux… Parce que je n'ai aucune idée de la couleur des yeux de ses parents.

- Je pourrais aller lui demander !

- Oui, vas-y avec Ron, pendant ce temps, je vais faire quelques recherches là-dessus à la bibliothèque, on se retrouve après. Dit-elle, ravie d'aller se replonger dans de nouveaux ouvrages.

Harry et Ron se précipitèrent à la cabane d'Hagrid. Ce dernier n'avait pas changer. Toujours aussi accueillant, toujours aussi bon vivant… Toujours aussi… géant.

- Bonjour vous deux ! S'exclama Hagrid de sa voie bourrue.

- Hagrid, on doit te poser quelques questions… Intervint Harry.

- Si c'est à propos du tournoi, dit-il en direction du brun, je ne sais rien sur la dernière épreuve.

Malgré cela, il détourna très vite les yeux, comme pour échapper à toute question de ce genre.

- Ce n'est pas pour ça… , le rassura l'adolescent.

Le demi géant regarda les deux jeunes garçons sans comprendre. Pourquoi diantre viendraient-ils lui poser encore des questions ? Il n'avait pas réponse à tout !

- Hagrid. James… Ce n'est pas le père d'Harry, dit Ron.

La tasse que tenait le garde chasse se brisa tant il fut surpris.

- Voyons, mais qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire ça ?

Harry et Ron se regardèrent en soupirant. C'était bien trop long à expliquer. Sans compter qu'ils doutaient un peu qu'Hagrid comprennent la science moldue qu'était la génétique.

- On se demandait… Comment étaient tes parents ?

- Mes parents ? Bien, mon père était un petit homme qui…

Il s'arrêta pour les fixer à nouveau.

- Harry, tu ne crois quand même pas que…

Le jeune homme rougit et baissa la tête. Comment pouvait-il réagir.

- Je t'assure que moi et ta mère… Nous n'avons pas… Jamais… Voyons ! Elle était bien trop jeune !

- Oh… soupira Harry, un peu rassuré. Effectivement, il adorait Hagrid, mais de là à l'imaginer avec sa propre mère, ç'en était presque malsain. Malgré tout, au fond de lui, quelque chose avait envie que ce soit vrai. Hagrid n'était peut être pas le meilleur des candidats, mais il avait toujours été là pour lui. Il ne l'avait jamais laissé tomber.

Il remonta à la Salle commune où il trouva Hermione. Il espérait tant qu'Hagrid lui mentait. Il souhaitait tant avoir une famille.

- Harry, Hagrid ne peut être ton père… Les géants ont un critère génétique des yeux marrons qui se transmet sans exception, j'ai trouvé ça dans un livre à la bibliothèque. Pour m'en assurer, j'ai cherché dans d'autres livres, mais tous disent la même chose.

Elle lui montra alors _« Les géants aux yeux de tous », « La descendance du grandiose » et « Ils sont parmi nous, les géants ! »._ Des ouvrages un peu poussiéreux semblant tous plus étranges les uns que les autres. Mais il est vrai que les géants n'étaient pas un sujet très populaire dans le monde sorcier.

- Alors, cela veut dire que mon père n'est plus en vie, n'est-ce pas ?

Il retenait difficilement les larmes de couler sur ses joues. Il se sentait à nouveau seul et abandonné, bien qu'il était tout de même content qu'Hermione ait fait tout cela pour lui. Elle voulait simplement lui avouer la vérité.

- Attends… Il y a une personne qu'on a éliminée…

- Qui ça ?

- Lupin. Remus Lupin.

- Mais je serais un loup garou alors ! S'énerva Harry.

- Pas forcément, dit Hermione.

Harry s'arrachait les cheveux. À croire que chaque fois qu'ils approchaient du but, ils ne trouvaient aucunes preuves. Alors, si tous étaient rayés de la liste des ses pères potentiels, qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Puis elle dit qu'il ne peut être son père, puis qu'il peut, ça devenait n'importe quoi !

- Attends Hermione, pourquoi l'as-tu enlevé alors ?

- Et bien, sa condition… Les chances d'être lycanthrope, je ne les connais pas mais je me disais que Lily devait être au courant. Maintenant, je me dis qu'ils étaient dans la même année donc au final, c'est possible.

- Autant essayer, renchérit Ron.

Il repensa quelques instants à Lupin. Est-ce que cela pourrait être lui ? Non, il n'aurait jamais fait ça à James…

- Harry, Lupin a les yeux bleus, hésita Hermione.

- Et ça change quoi ?

- Ça change tout…

Père / Mère -_- Vert (v) _-_-_-Bleu (b)

Bleu(b) -_-_ Vb = Vert -_-_- bb = Bleu

Bleu(b) -_-_ Vb = Vert -_-_- bb = Bleu

- Ça ne fait que 50% de chance Hermione, dit Ron, dubitatif.

- Avec les cheveux, ajouta-t-elle en gribouillant un nouveau tableau.

Père / Mère -_- Roux (r) _-_-_-Roux (r)

Brun (B) -_-_ Br = Brun -_-_- Br = Brun

Brun (B) -_-_ Br = Brun -_-_- Br = Brun

- Seulement, dit elle, je ne suis pas sûre qu'il ait les deux gênes dominants…

- 75%… Si c'est le cas, murmura Harry.

- C'est le meilleur résultat qu'on ait… remarqua Ron.

Harry regardait les tableaux avec une certaine avidité dans le regard. Soudainement, plus rien n'avait d'importance. Le tournoi… Peu importe au fond. Que devait-il faire ? Il n'allait tout de même pas faire irruption chez son ancien professeur de défense contre les forces du mal - d'ailleurs il ne savait même pas où il habitait - et demander « Tiens, pour savoir, vous êtes mon père ? ».

- La meilleure façon de le savoir… C'est de lui demander. Dit Hermione.

- Je… je devrais envoyer une lettre à Sirius, bégaya Harry.

- Ne lui dis pas. Attends d'être sûr, demande lui juste… Où tu pourrais trouver Remus.

Harry ne se fit pas prier. Il prit un morceau de parchemin et écris un message à son parrain.

_« Patmol, _

_Ici tout se passe bien même si les événements sont un peu bouleversants avec le te rassure, tout va bien, je suis toujours en un seul morceau. J__'__aurais besoin d__'__un service. Je ne peux pas de dire grand-chose pour l__'__instant, mais il faudrait que tu me dises comment je pourrais trouver Remus Lupin._

_Ton filleul. »_

Il envoya Hedwige et puis se glissa sous la couette. Il n'arrêtait pas d'y penser. Et si… Et si Remus Lupin était son vrai père ? Même s'il avait du mal à y croire, il avait étudié en même temps que Sirius et James, il devait connaître sa mère. Puis il avait toujours été très gentil avec lui. Mais c'était invraisemblable… Comme pour une bonne partie des candidats qu'ils avaient choisi.

Mais quand allait-il savoir le vrai du faux ?

* * *

_J'espère que ça vous a plu, plus qu'un chapitre avant de savoir :) Héhéhé, vous n'êtes pas au bout de vos surprises ;)_


	9. Êtes vous mon père ?

Harry Potter et les Lois de la Génétique

IX : Êtes-vous… mon père ?

Le lendemain matin, Hedwige l'attendait sagement dans la volière. Elle tenait une lettre. Le brun la saisit puis l'ouvrit délicatement. Il reconnu sans mal l'écriture de Sirius. Il soupira et se mit à lire.

_« Cher filleul,_

_Je ne sais pas les raisons qui te motivent mais si c__'__est important pour toi, tu peux le trouver au terrier demain matin__…__ Enfin, cet après midi, je suppose que tu lis cette lettre au matin, j__'__ai répondu un peu tard. _

_Demande la permission de Dumbledore et vient vers 14h avec tes amis si tu le souhaites._

_Bien à toi,_

_Sniffle.»_

Sans plus attendre, le jeune homme se précipitait, suivis de ses amis, dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Le vieil homme était sagement assis derrière son bureau.

- Bonjour Harry, Mr Weasley, Miss Granger, dit-il en les regardant par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune, que me vaut votre visite ?

- Il faut, enfin, il me faudrait votre permission pour… aller au terrier, demanda Harry, essoufflé.

- Bien, nous sommes presque aux examens, expliqua le directeur, pourrais-je savoir pourquoi ?

Il se retourna vers Harry et plongea son regard dans le sien.

- Est-ce que ça un rapport avec ta dernière visite ici ?

- Oui justement, en fait, tout cela… C'est parce qu'on cherche… Qui est mon père… Admit Harry qui regardait à nouveau ses pieds.

- Et tu as des doutes sur Mr Weasley ?

- Non, sur… le Professeur Lupin, coupa Hermione, qui semblait elle aussi assez pressée.

- Bien, je vous laisse filer, mais soyez de retour pour le souper, dit-il avec un regard malicieux.

Couvert de suie, Harry sorti de la cheminée en toussant. Ses amis étaient passés avant lui. Décidemment, il ne s'habituerait jamais à la poudre de cheminette. Certainement un « lointain » traumatisme…

- RON ?! Cria Molly, Dumbledore vient de m'informer de votre arrivée, mais que faites vous ici ?

- M'man… commença Ron.

- Ce n'est vraiment pas raisonnable, sache que j'en toucherai un mot à ton père.

- Euh, Mrs Weasley, on souhaiterait voir le Professeur Lupin. Dit Harry.

En voyant le jeune sorcier, elle le prit dans les bras avant de saluer Hermione chaleureusement.

- Sirius ! S'exclama le brun en voyant son parrain dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- Alors, Harry, tu ne veux toujours pas me dire ce qu'il se passe.

- Et bien… Je préférais d'abord m'entretenir avec le Professeur Lupin… Dit Harry en rougissant.

- On parle de moi ?

En effet, il était au rendez vous. Il avait l'air un peu moins fatigué que l'année précédente mais arborait toujours ce petit air malade. Il avait la même cape, rapiécée et un peu crasseuse.

Harry le regarda étrangement. Jamais auparavant il n'aurait pu imaginer qu'il pouvait être son père.

- Sirius m'a dit que vous souhaitiez me parler Harry, c'est bien cela.

Il hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.

- J'aimerais vous parler… en privé, dit-il en jetant un regard à la famille Weasley.

Il fit un signe de tête à Ron et Hermione. Il devait faire ça seul. Le Professeur lui proposa un siège dans le salon, alors que tout le monde s'afférait à la cuisine, préparant le repas de midi.

- Il y a un problème par rapport au tournoi ? Demanda l'homme. J'ai entendu beaucoup d'échos et je suppose que ce n'est pas facile…

- À vrai dire, je viens vous voir pour un tout autre sujet… souffla Harry.

La question lui brûlait les lèvres. Mais tout se chamboulait dans sa tête. Si ce n'était pas lui ? Et puis, dans un cas ou l'autre, que penserait Sirius de tout cela ?

Le lycanthrope lui fit un signe de tête pour lui faire signe de continuer.

- Avec Hermione, on a fait certaines recherches, et finalement, on a conclu que… mon père, enfin, James Potter, n'était pas mon père justement.

L'homme fronça les sourcils en entendant cela. Il s'abstint cependant de répondre. S'il n'avait s'agit que de cela, il ne serait certainement pas venu lui parler à lui, mais plutôt à Sirius.

- Et après avoir comparer toutes les personnes potentielles, et fais des sortes de… statistiques génétiques - une idée farfelue d'Hermione - et bien…

Harry leva les yeux vers celui qui fût anciennement son professeur contre les forces du mal.

- Est-ce que… est-ce que vous êtes mon père ?

Soudain, l'expression de l'homme changea. Une sorte d'inquiétude naissait de ses traits et son visage s'assombrit.

- Non… enfin, je ne crois pas…

- Comment ça, vous ne croyez pas ? Objecta Harry.

L'homme s'était levé à présent et s'agitait nerveusement.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Demanda Harry.

- Le mieux est de s'asseoir, Harry, dit-il finalement. Calme toi, je vais… je vais tout t'expliquer.

- En fait,… ta mère a été la première personne à savoir pour ma condition, dit-il en tutoyant étrangement Harry. Elle était très intelligente. J'ai toujours eu un faible pour elle mais avec James qui en était dingue… Je ne me sentais pas le courage de me mesurer à lui. Il avait tout. Moi… Enfin… Nous sommes devenu de très bons amis et nous travaillions régulièrement ensemble pour les cours, vu que l'on avait de bonnes notes. Puis, en septième année, elle a commencé à sortir avec James. Ils avaient l'air tellement heureux ensemble, comment aurais-je pu ?

Tout semblait bien se passer mais nous continuions de nous voir régulièrement. Puis j'ai appris qu'ils se disputaient fréquemment. J'ai essayé d'en parler à James mais… Il s'obstinait à me dire que tout allait bien.

Puis un jour… Ils ont décidé de se séparer, de faire une pause. Voir si ça valait la peine qu'ils restent ensemble. Ta mère est venue à ma porte et je l'ai accueillie, elle n'avait pas envie de retourner vivre avec sa sœur. Je l'ai prévenue, je lui ai dis qu'avec ma condition, ce n'était pas une bonne idée, mais elle n'avait nulle part où aller.

Elle m'a alors avouée… Que…

L'homme semblait soudainement triste. Il baissa la tête, ainsi, ses cheveux virent cacher ses yeux embués de larmes.

- Elle m'a dit qu'au début, elle était sortie avec James pour me rendre jaloux. Parce qu'elle m'aimait moi, que j'étais son premier amour. Mais qu'après quelques temps… elle avait trouver en James quelqu'un de bien. Et puis elle avait peur qu'avec ma condition… Il se passe… des choses affreuses. Avoir des enfants avec moi ? Trop risqué ! Passer la pleine lune à mes côtés ? Mais quelle idée !

Harry écoutait sans rien dire. Remus essuyait ses larmes avec ses manches, continuant néanmoins de parler.

- Leur pause a duré 2 semaines, et disons qu'il y a eu… un écart de notre part. Après cela, elle est partie sans rien dire un beau matin. Elle est retournée avec James et l'on ne se parlait presque plus. J'ai essayé de lui en parler une fois, mais vu que tu n'étais pas… pas comme moi, elle en a déduit que tu étais de James. Mais elle savait bien… que tu étais de moi. Et je l'ai deviné aussi. Mais elle n'a pas voulu trahir James. Et moi non plus. Alors je t'ai laissé vivre une vie que je pensais qui serait normale pour toi. Nous l'avons décidé ensemble, elle et moi, peu de temps avant son décès, quand j'ai enfin réussi à lui parler. Il valait mieux pour toi une vie stable. Loin de ma maladie. Loin d'un père qui aurait été un danger mortel pour toi… James faisait un bien meilleur père que moi.

Une larme coulait désormais sur la joue du jeune garçon. Il regardait cet homme dévasté. Cet homme qui s'en voulait tellement. Mais que devait-il faire maintenant ?

Remus avait désormais cesser de pleurer mais regardait dans le vague, n'osant pas croiser son regard.

- Professeur Lupin ? Dit l'adolescent, hésitant sur ses propres mots.

- Oui, Harry ?

- J'ai une dernière chose à vous demander…

- Si tu veux que je ne croise plus jamais ton chemin, je comprendrais.

- Non… non, murmura Harry, ce n'est pas ça… Est-ce que… Est-ce que vous accepteriez d'être reconnu comme mon vrai père ?

* * *

_Voilà voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu et que je n'ai pas trop fait de déçus...  
Je ne sais pas si vous souhaitez un chapitre en plus. Je ne sais pas si c'est nécessaire. Mais bon, moi j'ai apprécié d'écrire cette fic et que vous me souteniez :) Merci à tous pour m'avoir lue. _


	10. Avis à tous !

Harry Potter et les Lois de la Génétique

X : Avis à tous !

Sous l'effet de la surprise, l'homme reste muet, fixant avidement le jeune garçon. Peut être avait-il mal entendu ?

- Pa… pardon ? Dit-il en essayant de ne remettre du choc.

Harry répéta sa phrase, ses yeux parcourant chaque endroit de la pièce. Les murs du salons. Les fauteuils confortables. La lumière entrant dans la pièce. Les rideaux oranges. La pièce si chaleureuse qu'il avait découvert la première fois lorsqu'il allait entrer en deuxième année.

Avant de revenir sur le visage de Remus. L'homme avait un léger sourire de soulagement, une vague d'émotions parcourant désormais son corps. Jamais dans sa vie il ne pensait se retrouver dans pareille situation. Quelle attitude adopté ? Quelle position prendre ?

- Et bien, articula-t-il. Je pense qu'il faudrait qu'on en parle à Sirius. Ainsi qu'aux Weasley. Et surtout qu'on prenne tous les deux le temps de bien y réfléchir…

Il avait de nouveau dans les yeux cette lueur d'inquiétude. Comme si elle ne le quittait jamais. Il avait peur. Peut de faire plus de mal que de bien au garçon qu'il savait être son fils. Peur de le mettre dans de mauvaises situations à cause de sa condition. Il ne voulait pas lui faire courir plus de risques… Il avait déjà beaucoup de problèmes.

- Je ne pense pas que je puisse vivre avec quelqu'un de pire que la famille Dursley. Je comprends que le fait que vous soyez loup-garou pose problème… Mais mon oncle est bien pire qu'un animal en colère.

Ils esquissèrent chacun un sourire. Remus aurait tant voulu le prendre dans ses bras. Lui dire que désormais tout se passerait bien. Il l'avait tant souhaité auparavant. Mais il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Il ne savait pas…

- Remus, Harry, vous venez manger ? Dit Mrs Weasley. Le repas va refroidir.

- Oui, nous venons manger, affirma l'homme.

Il posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Harry. Chose qu'il avait déjà voulu faire auparavant mais ne s'en était jamais sentit réellement capable. Chose qu'il n'avait jamais pensé que le jeune homme trouvait légitime.

Il lui fit un signe de tête. Harry comprenait très bien ce que cela voulait dire. Ils allaient expliquer la situation. C'était certainement mieux. Lui-même ne savait plus très bien où donné de la tête. Mais il ne voulait pas faire tant de cachoteries à son parrain. Il était certainement mieux d'en parler.

Le repas, comme toujours, se déroulait dans la bonne humeur et la convivialité. Harry aimait tellement cet endroit. Toutes ces personnes qui seraient toujours la pour lui. Du moins, il l'espérait vivement et de tout cœur.

- Alors, Harry, lui souffla Ron entre deux bouchées.

Il fit signe de tête à ses amis. Le roux n'en revenait pas, mais il était tellement content pour son meilleur ami. Il semblait soulagé à présent. Hermione lui souriait, heureuse elle aussi, et fière d'avoir rendu cela possible.

Une fois le repas terminé, Sirius vint près du jeune homme.

- Harry, tout va bien ? Tu veux me parler de quelque chose ? Demanda-t-il.

- Oui, justement…

- Et moi aussi, intervint Remus, non loin de là.

Sirius plissa des yeux. Que pouvaient-ils avoir en commun ces deux là ? Voyant le regard accusateur de Molly se poser sur eux, il leur proposa de sortir. L'air était doux et tiède en cette fin d'année. Le soleil brillait de mille feu autour de la maison.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Harry ? Demanda-t-il en posant successivement le regard sur lui et Remus.

- Sirius, commença le lycanthrope. En fait… Harry est… mon fils.

Le maraudeur afficha un sourire soulagé.

- Oh, j'ai cru que vous alliez me dire que vous étiez ensemble mais… QUOI ?!

Il avait désormais des yeux écarquillés. Il fixait d'un air plus qu'étrange son ami.

- Qu… quoi ? Répéta-t-il.

- James n'est pas le père d'Harry, c'est… c'est moi.

Le sourire de Sirius s'effaça en une fraction de seconde. Il était sous le choc. Il regardait désormais l'autre maraudeur avec un regard oblique.

Un silence fragile et tendu s'était installé. Ils entendaient à peine les rires à l'intérieur de la maison des Weasley. Le temps semblait suspendu.

- Comment as-tu pu faire ça à James ? S'insurgea Sirius, tentant vainement de garder son calme.

- Sirius, attends, dit Remus en le voyant s'en aller. Écoute… écoute au moins.

Les yeux bleus du lycanthrope semblaient le supplier. Semblaient lui dire qu'il lui devait, au moins, d'écouter.

- J'ai toujours su qu'il y avait quelque chose entre Lily et toi, c'était… évident ! Mais je ne pensais pas que tu… que vous… l'auriez trahi.

Sa phrase était cassante, comme pour atteindre Lupin droit au cœur. Le visage de ce dernier était plus pâle et blafard que jamais. Pire encore que pendant la pleine lune. Harry jeta un regard inquiet à son parrain.

- Je sais… que ça vient du ressentiment… n'oublie pas qu'ils ne sont pas morts à cause de moi. Dit Remus, le regard plongé dans celui du fugitif.

Les lèvres de Sirius se pincèrent et son regard devint fuyant. Pendant douze longues années il avait pensé que Remus était le coupable. Que Remus avait tué James et Lily. Qu'il les avait lâchement trahi.

- Je… suis… désolé, balbutia-t-il. Comment ais-je pu croire qu'il s'agissait de toi ? Toi, mon vieil ami, qui aurait toujours été là pour moi… J'étais trop aveuglé par ma haine. Mais là, tu les a réellement trahi.

- C'est faux ! Je n'aurais jamais fait ça ! Ils n'étaient même plus ensemble à ce moment là !

- Ils n'étaient plus ensemble ?! S'étrangla Sirius.

Avant même que les autres n'aient le temps de répondre ou même d'ouvrir la bouche, il continua.

- Il… il ne m'avait rien dit. - Ça n'allait pas très bien avec Lily.

- Ce n'était pas une raison pour te la taper dans son dos !

Harry semblait horrifier. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il n'avait pas connu sa mère qu'il fallait la traiter de… péripatéticienne.

- Tu savais que je l'aimais ! Lui dit Remus. Et je savais que toi…

- C'est totalement faux ! Tu n'en sais rien ! L'interrompit-il.

- Non mais franchement Sirius, tu me prends pour un con ? Tu crois vraiment que je n'avais rien remarqué ?

Sirius n'était décidemment plus aussi détendu que lors de son arrivée au terrier. Remus respirait de plus en plus vite. Jamais Harry n'avait vu son ancien professeur en colère de cette façon.

Le jeune garçon ne savait plus où se mettre, au se sentait de trop. Il avait l'impression d'être l'arbitre d'un match de ping-pong.

- Je n'en ai jamais profité ! Dit l'animagus.

- Moi non plus !

- Arrêtez de vous battre… S'il vous plaît, demanda Harry qui devenait exaspéré. Si c'était pour vous faire de la peine… J'aurais peut être mieux fait de ne rien dire…

- Non, Harry, c'est juste que… je ne m'y attendais pas du tout, dit Sirius en passant son bras autour de ses épaules. Je ne pensais pas que Remus était sorti avec ta mère. J'ai toujours pensé que tu étais… le fils de James.

Remus enchaîna, il expliqua à Sirius le pourquoi du comment. Essayant de ne pas omettre de détails. Il cherchait, d'une certaine façon, à se faire pardonner. Il cherchait du regard l'approbation de son ami.

Après s'être calmé, le chien à ses heures perdues prit amicalement Remus dans les bras. Ensuite, Harry. Pour lui, il serait toujours son parrain, quoi qu'il puisse arriver.

- Et maintenant, que comptez vous faire ?

- On voulait t'avertir avant les autres, dit Harry avec un bref sourire. Puis, j'aimerais, enfin, que, qu'il soit reconnu comme mon vrai père.

Sirius ne sautait pas de joie, il était bien trop surpris. Mais il voyait cette lueur dans le regard de son filleul. Peut être enfin aurait-il droit à la famille qu'on ne lui avait jamais offerte.

Sirius frappa son verre avec sa cuillère, histoire d'attirer l'attention de tous. Les Weasley, ainsi qu'Hermione, avaient désormais le regard braqués sur eux trois.

- On a une nouvelle a vous annoncer, dit timidement Remus.

Un souffle d'incompréhension balaya la pièce ainsi que toutes les personnes qui s'y trouvaient. Hermione et Ronald regardaient Harry avec un sourire en coin.

- Je… Je suis le père d'Harry.

La première réaction fût celle de Fred et Georges. Ils se mirent soudain à rire. Après quelques minutes de calme plat, ils se rendirent compte du regard incompris que leur lançait les anciens maraudeurs.

- Ah… C'est pas une blague ? Dit Fred.

Molly leur lança un regard plus meurtrier que jamais.

- Mais c'est bon, renchérit Georges, c'est génial ! Harry a un père !

L'ambiance commença alors à se détendre. Bien évidemment, peu de gens s'attendaient à cela, mais au fond, le Survivant avait désormais quelqu'un de son sang… qui ne le traitait pas comme un esclave.

- Reste à s'arranger avec le Ministère… Avec ma condition, ça risque d'être compliqué…

* * *

_Je ferai probablement un chapitre avec le début de sa nouvelle vie :) J'espère que ça vous plaît ;)_


	11. Et si tout recommençait ?

Harry Potter et les Lois de la Génétique

_Voilà, je voulais tous vous remerciez pour m'avoir suivit et m'avoir laissé des reviews, ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir d'écrire cette histoire. _

_Cette fois c'est bel et bien le tout dernier chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, j'ai fais pour un mieux. Je ne voulais pas faire comme dans le livre, pour que mon épilogue soit tel que je le voulais. J'espère vous dire à bientôt pour de prochaines fic' :) _

_Et encore merci :)_

* * *

XI : Et si tout recommençait ?

Ils arrivèrent au ministère de bonne heure. À peine surplace, certains fonctionnèrent regardèrent l'ancien professeur avec un air dégoûté et hautain. Pourtant, il ne semblait pas y prêter attention. Harry se dit qu'il devait avoir l'habitude. Puis, vu qu'il s'était réconcilié avec Sirius, il était de meilleure humeur.

Ils se rendirent à l'étage des affaires familiales et juridiques. Ils s'installèrent dans la salle d'attente sans un bruit. Aucun d'eux ne parlait. Harry regardait oisivement par la fenêtre. Le temps était beau, il y avait du soleil. Il avait été tellement entraîné dans l'enchaînement des événements qu'il en avait presque oublié le stress du tournoi.

- Lupin, Remus ! Grogna une voix.

- Ah ! C'est à nous, dit-il.

Avant d'entrer dans la grande pièce qui pourrait sceller son destin, Remus posa ses mains sur les épaules du jeune homme.

- Pour la dernière fois, tu es bien sûr que c'est ce que tu veux ?

- Oui. Répondit fermement Harry.

- Bien, dit le sorcier.

Ils entrèrent dans la grande pièce. Un vieil homme grincheux leur fit signe de s'approcher. Il n'avait presque plus de cheveux et ses petits yeux perçants faisaient penser à ceux d'un rat.

- Que nous vaut votre visite Mr Lupin ? Dit l'homme en jetant un regard au jeune garçon. Je ne savais pas que le jeune Harry Potter vous accompagnait.

- Il se trouve qu'en fait, Harry est mon fils.

L'homme haussa un sourcil, dubitatif.

- Avez-vous au moins des preuves de ce que vous avancez pour venir ainsi me déranger ?

- Il se trouve que oui. Mon témoignage.

Avant même que l'homme eut le temps pour une réplique plus cinglante, Lupin ajouta.

- Auriez-vous une pensine ?

L'homme acquiesça avec un sourire plus que forcé. Il s'en alla quelques instants fit signe aux deux personnes de s'asseoir. Il revint, la pensine flottant à côté de lui, avant de la poser sur la table en chêne.

- Dites moi, monsieur Lupin, comment puis-je être sûr que les souvenirs d'un loup-garou ne soient pas erronés ? Qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un rêve ?

- Vous n'avez qu'à me donner du véritaserum

Si ils n'avaient pas été dans un bureau, certainement auraient-ils dégainés leurs baguettes pour s'affronter. L'employé finit par céder, de plus, il savait qu'avoir cet homme là et le jeune Potter à dos, c'était avoir Dumbledore dans son bureau le lendemain.

Il lu le souvenir méticuleusement, avant d'admettre que ce que disait l'homme n'était pas des élucubrations de lycanthrope timbré.

- Et que cherchez vous ? Dit-l la bouche pincée.

- Nous aimerions que Harry soit reconnu comme mon fils.

Le vieil homme jeta un coup d'œil à l'adolescent pour son approbation, ce qui fût immédiatement le cas.

- Souhaitez vous changer son nom de famille ?

Lupin fût un instant décontenancé, il n'avait pas pensé une seconde à cette hypothèse et ne savait pas du tout ce que le garçon en pensait.

- Est-ce que je peux porter les deux ? Dit le jeune garçon en ce manifestant.

- Oui, bien évidemment, répondit le vieil homme d'un ton faussement doucereux.

« Harry Potter Lupin ». « Harry Lupin Potter ». Qu'est-ce que ça sonnait étrange… N'empêche, la deuxième sonnait mieux. L'homme écrivit à la plume sur son document.

- Souhaitez-vous qu'il change de domicile ? N'oubliez pas qu'il bénéficie… d'une certaine protection chez les Du… Dursley.

- En fait, j'ai pensé à le mettre chez eux lors de… enfin, une semaine par mois. Je pense être à même de le protéger.

- Oui, effectivement, il faut qu'il soit en sécurité. Cela vous convient-il, demanda-t-il à l'adresse d'Harry.

- Oui. Oui. Merci, répondit-il.

Une bonne demi heure plus tard, ils étaient dehors. Tous deux semblaient soulagés. Cet homme n'avait décidemment rien de sympathique.

- Maintenant, il faut que tu passes tes examens, dit l'homme, après, il reste la dernière épreuve du Tournoi… Pendant ce temps, je préparerai ton arrivée et je préviendrais les Dursley.

- Ils vont être contents, dit Harry avec un bref sourire.

- Puis, tu iras leur dire au revoir, faire tes bagages et…

- Une nouvelle vie commencera !

Le professeur souri. Il avait soudainement l'air heureux et en bien meilleure santé qu'auparavant.

- Au fait, demanda Harry, comment dois-je vous appelez ?

- Remus. Ça fera l'affaire, du moins pour l'instant, ça te convient.

- Oui. Merci, Remus.

Cela sonnait bizarre à ses oreilles. Remus était la façon dont Sirius et Molly l'appelaient, pas lui. Mais il avait raison, il devait penser à terminer son année.

Il rentra à Poudlard. Sans même avoir le temps de poser la question, Hermione l'aida à se remettre en ordre pour les quelques cours qu'il avait raté. Ron lui posa plein de questions, il voulait savoir comment cela s'était passé au Ministère. Arthur avait essayé de faire en sorte de cela se passe le mieux possible.

Après des heures de travail acharnés au côté d'Hermione, les arrivèrent, encore plus vite qu'ils ne le pensaient. Il n'avait jamais autant travaillé auparavant. Peut être était-ce parce que cette fois-ci, il allait avoir quelqu'un pour regarder ses notes… Quelqu'un qui pourrait être fier de lui.

Effectivement, les examens ne furent pas facile, particulièrement en potions, où le professeur Rogue semblait se donner un mal fou pour trouver chaque petit détail et lui enlever des points.

- Harry, tu es prêt ?

- C'est la dernière épreuve, ça va aller, demanda Ron.

- J'espère, dit le jeune homme, le ventre et la gorge noués.

Il vit apparaître Lupin, un sourire aux lèvres, mais toujours fatigué. Ce dernier le prit maladroitement dans ses bras pour lui souhaiter bonne chance.

- Et qu'il ne t'arrive rien, toi qui attire si facilement les ennuis, lui dit-il.

Dumbledore fit son annonce, son blabla habituel, et Harry entra dans le labyrinthe, après avoir jeter un dernier regard à son nouveau père.

Il errait depuis une bonne heure dans les allées plus sombres les unes que les autres, ne sachant plus quel chemin prendre. Il essayait juste de ne pas se faire attraper par les couloirs qui se refermaient et les branches qui s'agrippaient à ses chevilles pour le tirer sur le sol.

Au détour d'un chemin, il aperçu Viktor, qui errait dans le labyrinthe d'un pas déterminé. Soudain, il vit le trophée. Droit devant lui, à environ 150 mètres. Il se mit à courir avant de se rendre compte que Cédric était à ses côtés. Ils se lancèrent dans une course effrénée, tombant, se relevant, se bousculant.

Harry parvint à l'attraper le premier. Étrangement, rien ne se passa.

- Belle réplique n'est-ce pas ? Dit une voix.

Les deux adolescents étaient encerclés de Mangemorts, au milieu du terrain. L'un deux profita de la surprise pour immobiliser Cédric. Le trophée s'était transformé en un amas de lianes.

- Si tu ne veux pas que l'on fasse de mal à ton ami, il nous faut un sacrifice. Un peu de sang, par exemple.

Harry ne savait plus parlé, il était littéralement terrorisé. Il reconnu Queuver, qui vint saisir son bras.

Le jeune homme se débâtit, qu'allaient-ils lui faire ? Il senti alors quelque chose lui trancher la chair, il hurla, de toute ses forces. Mais ce n'était que le début. Il vit alors le Seigneur des Ténèbres reprendre forme, sous ses yeux.

Un claquement se fit entendre. Puis deux. Trois. Dumbledore venait d'apparaître, tandis que Rogue et Lupin arrivaient à sa suite. Le mage noir, encore trop faible, s'était volatilisé.

- Harry, est-ce que ça va, demanda le directeur.

- Cédric… Cédric, marmonna-t-il.

- Je vais bien, dit ce dernier qui avait néanmoins eu droit, tout comme loi, au sortilège Doloris.

- Comment avez-vous su, demanda-t-il au directeur.

- Bien, disons que… un certain membre de ta famille l'a comme qui dirait… senti.

Il n'en revenait pas. Lui et Cédric étaient en vie… Et grâce à Remus. Il le remercia mille fois avant d'être sorti du labyrinthe.

Dumbledore annonça Harry comme gagnant du Tournoi. Avant d'en venir à la mauvaise nouvelle. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était de retour. Il proposa à Lupin de reprendre son poste de DCFM, mais il déclina, il ne voulait pas lui attirer d'ennuis.

Bien évidemment, personne ne voulu le croire. Sauf Rogue, dont la manche gauche brûlait atrocement.

- Maintenant, il est temps pour toi d'emménager chez moi.

Harry sourit. Dumbledore avait découvert la manipulation de Croupton. Le jeune homme s'était laissé bêtement avoir. Et par sa faute le grand Mage Noir était de retour. Il se sentait plus coupable que jamais.

- Potter ! Dépêche toi de faire tes affaires, je dois partir et je ne veux pas que toi et ce type bizarre restent plus longtemps dans ma maison ! Gronda l'oncle Vernon.

Il ne se fit pas prier. Il prit les quelques affaires qui étaient là et les rangea dans un sac avant de se diriger vers la porte.

- Je reviendrai dans une semaine, dit-il en faisant la moue.

- Je sais ! Tonna l'oncle, j'ai pris mes dispositions.

Ils sortirent par le jardin, bien sûr. Il ne fallait pas que les voisins voir une personne si bizarre partir de chez eux !

Lupin prit le bras d'Harry et ils transplanèrent. Ils arrivèrent devant une petite maison claire.

- Ce n'est pas bien grand, j'ai fais de mon mieux pour la rendre accueillante.

Harry entra sans tarder. Il y avait un petit salon, une cuisine et deux chambres aux rez-de-chaussée.

- Merci… Remus. C'est plus que ce que je n'aurais jamais pu espérer chez les Dursley.

- Rogue passe à la maison régulièrement, pour m'apporter la Potion de Tue-Loup.

Harry eut un rictus. Si voir la tronche de son prof de potions était le prix à payer, ça en valait certainement la chandelle.

- Au fait, Remus. J'ai une question…

- Oui Harry, qui a-t-il ?

- Vous… Tu avais dit que tu savais que Sirius était amoureux de ma mère, c'est vrai ?

- Je n'ai jamais dit qu'il aimait ta mère, dit Lupin avec un regard malicieux.

Harry resta un instant sans comprendre…

- Je ne savais pas qu'il était…

- Moi non plus, mais il a toujours eu un faible pour James.

Sur le moment, Harry ne réagit pas. Il n'avait jamais pensé une seconde que son parrain avait eu des sentiments pour son père, c'était pour le moins étrange. Mais après tout, il ne devait plus s'étonner de rien à présent.

Harry se leva de bonne heure, dû à son habitude de faire les tâches ménagères chez les Dursley. Il s'installa timidement dans le fauteuil, confortable et chaleureux. L'odeur de la maison était particulière. Beaucoup plus plaisante qu'à Privet Drive.

Son père était déjà levé, il lui apporta un jus de citrouille.

- Tient, lui dit-il avec un sourire.

- Merci beaucoup. Je crois vraiment que je vais me plaire ici.

On frappa alors à la porte. C'était Sirius qui venait voir si tout c'était bien passé. Il resta quelques heures chez eux et ils discutèrent longuement.

- Tu pourras passer au terrier dès que tu le souhaiteras. Et si vraiment tu ne te plaît pas ici, on trouvera une solution.

- Merci, c'est parfait. J'ai tout ce dont j'ai toujours rêvé. Des amis, une famille, un endroit où je me sente bien…

- Et un Mage Noir à tes trousses, dit Lupin, le regard sombre.

- Comme toujours, dit Sirius.


End file.
